In computing systems, common attack techniques include code reuse attacks, which seek use of existing code to create malware. In a return oriented programming (ROP) attack, existing code snippets called gadgets (ending with a RETURN (RET) instruction) are chained together to construct malicious computations. As of today, no reliable defense exists for advanced code reuse attacks. While certain defenses are available, they typically suffer from high overhead and complexity.